1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microcomputer incorporating peripheral circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art microcomputer including a central processing unit (CPU), at least one peripheral circuit, and buses connected between the CPU and the peripheral circuit, special control signal lines for control signals are also connected between the CPU and the peripheral circuit, thus carrying out a read/write operation. This will be explained later in detail.
In the above-mentioned microcomputer, however, a large number of control signal lines are required. Since the control signal lines are generally very long, the large number of control signal lines is disadvantageous in view of the integration. Also, if the number of peripheral circuits incorporated into one chip is increased, the number of control signal lines is further increased, which further reduces the integration.